Please don't leave me: Phan
by Amazingnikitaisnotonfire
Summary: Short Chapters. Contains fluff, romance, hurt/comfort. Phil has left to go to his mum's for the week and dan is not coping with it very well. Then they find out something that will change their life.
1. Absence

CHAPTER 1: ABSENCE

DAN POV:

"Why has Phil left me all alone?" I had been poorly treated by friends before so I don't trust many. I trust Phil, but there is always a little voice in my mind saying that Phil doesn't want to be friends with me anymore. Phil said that he is going to go see his parents for a week for his mum's birthday. I was in my room just waiting for Phil to come on skype, I've been waiting for an hour now. I'm starting to get hungry, so I went into the kitchen to find something to eat. I couldn't find anything that I wanted to eat, then I saw some beers at the back of the fridge. Phil was coming home tomorrow, but I couldn't wait any longer. I missed him so much, I knew I wanted more, I wanted to be together. I grabbed the beer and sat down on the couch and started to drink. After I drank the beer the emotional pain hasn't gone. I grabbed the rest of the beers in the fridge and drank them all.

The rest of the night I drank until there was no more beer left. Still, the pain was still there. I secretly kept a bottle of wine under my bed. I got up and clumsily walked over to my bed and grabbed the bottle of wine. I drank the whole bottle in one go but all the alcohol still, wasn't enough. Then in the corner of my eye, I spot a blurry bottle of vodka. I didn't like vodka that much but I needed to stop the pain of Phil's absence. So, I took at least half a bottle of vodka in shots, then I hear the front door opening.

PHIL POV:

When I got back to the apartment it was around 11:00am. When I finally climbed all the stairs, I walked in the lounge. When I walk in I saw a heavily intoxicated Dan on the couch. "CRAP, DAN, HOW MUCH HAVE YOU DRANK?!" Dan points to the pile of bottles. "DAN, WHY?" Dan gets up and stumbles towards me, then he pins me against the wall and starts to plant kisses on me. I push Dan away. He was intoxicated but I didn't want to take advantage of him. I liked him, but I am not sure if he felt the same way.

Dan then plonks himself on the couch and then he starts to cry. "What's wrong Dan?" "I feel sick in my stomach." I knew that Dan was going through some horrible pain from how much empty bottles I saw in the corner. "I can't take this any longer Pwhil." I quickly got my phone out and call an ambulance.


	2. Help

CHAPTER 2: HELP

PHIL POV:

As I was waiting for the ambulance to arrive I quickly counted what and how much Dan drank. Finally the ambulance came, they strapped Dan in and put him in, also with me jumping in to. When we finally got to the hospital, I was told to wait in the waiting room.

2 hours later:

I was starting to get really tried and then I was told that I could go see Dan.

DAN POV:

I was given something to relieve the pain and to slow down the affects, then the doctors found that my abdomen was swollen. I had a scan done, then the doctor left for a bit without telling me anything. I had requested Phil to come in but wouldn't let him come in. "Excuse me Mr Howell, but the results from the scan shows me that you are pregnant." The word struck me. PREGNANT! How, mum told me that I was born with a uterus but said I couldn't fall pregnant. I didn't 'do' myself, who?

Then 10 million things went through my mind. I just drank loads, how would that affect the baby. I don't want to do anything to the baby. What if I had already hurt the baby? I told them that I wanted and needed Phil to be in here now and they finally let him in. I asked everyone but Phil to leave. Then I explained it to Phil. "How?!" "Well I think that I may have worn your underwear and what was on your underwear, cause me to fall pregnant.

PHIL POV:

I was completely shocked, the word how just repeated in my mind. How can the remains on my underwear cause Dan to become pregnant? We have a child?! How do we know for sure that this is our child, how'd we know that I am the father? I'm only 29 and Dan is only 25. I wasn't ready and Dan wasn't ready either. All we knew was that Dan was 10 weeks along and that's it.

A couple days later, Dan was discharged from the hospital and then we caught a taxi home. When we got home we both sat on the couch. Then Dan moves closer to me and then he leans in for a kiss. Our soft lips meet and nothing in the world has felt better. Dan pulls away and apologises. "No, need to be sorry." Then we go for another kiss but this kiss was way more passionate then the last and it just felt right. Then Dan places his head on my chest, then our eyes meet. We both agreed slightly that we were together and we agreed we would raise our child together, no matter what.


	3. Struggles

**WARNING: This Chapter contains light romance.**

CHAPTER 3: Struggles

DAN POV:

I was starting to feel really sick, which I was told that was normal. Even with the fact the Phil and I knew it was normal, it still put Phil under a lot of stress. He never really spoke and he started to sleep to 3 in the afternoon and goes to bed at 6 at night. I'm starting to become concerned.

I go in to Phil's room and sit next to him. "What's wrong Phil?" Phil doesn't reply.

PHIL POV:

I didn't really want to talk to Dan right now. I know that he is pregnant and I should support him but I just can't right now. When I was young, I was told that I was worthless and no one loved me. I knew that Dan loved me but how can I know for sure. I am scared that I won't be a good father and Dan would hate me for it.

I hear Dan walk around my bed and jump in my bed. Then he grabbed me by my waist, pulling me closer and he gave me a massive cuddle. I felt his small bump pressing against my back. I could tell that Dan was going through a lot and he didn't want me upset. Then Dan quietly whispered "Phil, I sure you will be an awesome father." I turn around to look him in the face. As soon as I looked at Dan we both went in for a kiss. Dan gives me a look. "Come on, let's do it." Dan whispers.

Then Dan pulls my shirt off and then I do the same too him. I plant kisses right down his torso. Then we lay next to each other and kiss each other. I could feel our bond become even stronger, as if that our bond could never be broken.

Dan lays on my back being careful not to hurt the baby and then he falls asleep. It wasn't comfortable but I let him sleep as I knew he couldn't get much sleep. Soon after, I fell asleep.


	4. When and How

**Hey guys, hope you are enjoying the story. Just letting you know that Crabstickz and KickthePj are now included in the story line.**

CHAPTER 4: when and how

DAN POV:

I woke with my back aching from laying on Phil's back and from my pregnancy. Phil was still sleeping, so I got up and started to make pancakes for me and Phil. I was nearly finished when a sleepy Phil came in the kitchen. "You're up early Hun." Phil gives me a small smile. I could tell that Phil had somewhat of a good sleep but I could still tell that he was worrying about something. "Hey Dan?" "Yea?" "Should we tell Chris and Pj?" They are our best friends but I wasn't sure either. As I was not sure how they would react. "What do you think Hun?" "I think we should tell them but not now." "Well I have to go for a scan in a week do you want to tell them around then?" "Sure."

I serve Phil some pancakes and mine, then we go sit down on the couch. "WAIT, what about our subscribers? Should we tell them too?" "I think we should, but when it gets close to the due date." I said as I am trying to calm Phil down. "Ok. Thanks Hun."

3 months later:

PHIL POV:

Today is the day to see if our baby was a boy or a girl. Later we were going to meet Chris and Pj at a café to tell them the news, even they were our best friends, and we still didn't know how they would react, expressively Chris. Dan's pregnancy was where he got wider, which was alright, as he barley went outside and when he did wore multiple layers of clothes.

We went in and sat down in the waiting room. "So, what are you hoping for? Boy or Girl?" I ask Phil. "I am hoping for the baby to be a girl. How about you?" "Same." Then we hear Mr Howell. We both get up and we went into the room.

DAN POV:

I was getting really nervous and I could tell Phil was too. I lay down on the bed, preparing myself. Soon we find out that our baby was a girl. Phil was super excited and so was I. we left the centre to go to the café to meet Chris and Pj. I've been to the café before to have a coffee, the coffee was good but not as good as Phil makes it.

We arrive at the café and they are already there. We both greet each other and then we take our seats. We all ordered and then I believed that it was the time to tell them. "So, Chris, Pj, I, we need to tell you something" I say nervously, while looking at Phil. "You can tell us anything" said Pj with his reassuring voice. "Well, Phil and I have got together and it just so happens that I am pregnant." I look over at Chris and I saw his face drop. Then I look at Pj and see that he ok with it and that he is very excited. "Boy or Girl and what are the possible names?" Pj said excitedly. "It's a girl and we are not sure on what her name is going to be." Said Phil with him feeling a bit more comfortable. "Hey, I'm just going to go outside for a moment, if that's ok." "Sure, it's ok." Phil and I said very puzzled.

Chris left the café to stand outside and then a few minutes later he starts walking off. Phil and Pj jump out their chair and start running after him. Before Phil ran he told me not to run. I agree and he catches up to Pj.


	5. Where are you!

CHAPTER 5: WHERE ARE YOU?

CHRIS POV:

I couldn't believe my ears. I had nothing wrong with Dan and Phil being together, including Dan being pregnant. I have no idea why I ran away, I was not the best with these kind of things.

I was getting out of breath so I stopped for a bit. I look at my phone and saw 13 messages and 15 missed calls from Dan, Pj and Phil. I went through the messages that Dan had sent me:

Dan 11:56:

Chris, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to stress you out. I know that it is a shock and I know how you feel. Trust me. Please come back.

When I finished reading I saw Pj and Phil running my way. "Why did you just leave?" asked a confused Pj. "Aren't you happy for them?" I gave Pj a tell-you-later look. I look over at Phil and saw him trying to catch his breath from running. "Please don't leave us, you and Pj are the first to know anything." Said an out of breath Phil. I agree to go back.

As we are walking many things rush through my mind. I can't control what goes through my mind. It can get really hard. I felt happy for them but also sad. I knew that I like Dan. I didn't know why, I just did. When I found out, it hit me that I could never be with Dan. It is just something that I will have to let go.

We finally get back to the café with Dan covering his face with his face. I started to feel really bad. We all sat in our seats and then not too long after that our food came. Dan and Phil ordered a slice of cake for them both. Dan had about a mouth full and then he ran into the bathroom. "Dan can't eat much without feeling sick." Said a concerned Phil. 5 minutes later Dan comes back and slowly finishes his tea. We all finish what we ordered and then I offered to pay. "No, our treat." Said a happy Dan.

We start to leave and then Dan invites Pj and me to their house for a little party the next day. I can tell Pj wants to go, so I agree too. Even though I don't really want to go.

 **sorry for the short chapter, hope you enjoyed. I am planning to write some more chapters soon! ^-^**


	6. Surprise

CHAPTER 6: Surprise

DAN POV:

Why did I put the small party for today? I was starting to feel sick and today was not the day for a party. "Hey baby, can you run to Tesco to get some snacks and drinks?" "Sure, I will go now." When Phil left to go to Tesco I cleaned up the apartment. It was getting messy and I don't want Chris and Pj to think that we are messy. After about 5 minutes of cleaning up, I feel as I needed to sit down. I sat down on the couch and in 2 seconds I fell asleep.

Later I woke up to find that I have been moved into my bed. I know that I don't sleep walk. I walked out of my bed room and went into the lounge. I saw that Phil has decorated the whole room and has cooked up a feast. "Wow Hun, you did all of this?" "Yup, anything for you!" said a proud Phil. I looked over at the time 5:00. "Crap, they will be here soon." "Don't panic, I have done everything." I walked up to Phil and gave him a massive kiss. I could see that he knew how tired that I got and he did anything to make it easier on me. I appreciated everything he had done for me.

A little while later Chris and Pj turned up. Pj, in his arms held a massive basket full of baby things, mostly of the colour pink. Phil helps him carry it in with Chris following. Pj places the basket on the coffee table and we all sit around with me and Phil looking through the contents. I got up slowly and went over to Pj, giving him a massive hug and then saying thank you. Then going over to Chris. Phil did the same.

Sometime past and the night was mainly banter, playing board games and eating. In the middle of the party mi start to feel dizzy and sleepy. The tell Phil quietly and then he gets up to help me into bed. I laid in bed and soon after hearing Phil tell Chris and Pj what's wrong. Then I fell asleep.

PHIL POV:

Dan had just went to bed which I understood. The three of us just continue playing board games including takaido. Sometime past and then Chris and Pj left. I say goodbye for me and Dan. I walk back up the stairs and look over the lounge. "I can't be bothered to clean up right now." I whispered. But I end up cleaning. I pack up all the baby stuff that Chris and Pj had given up and placed it in Dan's room. Then grabbing all the plates and bowls and placing then in the dish washer.

After I finished cleaning up I got changed in to my pyjamas. Then I jumped into bed with Dan. Dan rolls over, "Thank you so much Hun." Dan said very sleepily. I gave him a kiss on his forehead, then cuddling him till we both fall asleep.


	7. Misunderstanding

**Hey everyone. Thanks to those who has reviewed the story. I really appreciate it! ^-^ hope you enjoy this chapter!**

CHAPTER 7: miss understanding

PHIL POV:

I woke up around 9, my usual. I got my phone out and sent Louise a message.

Phil: 9:09:

Hey, I need to go shopping for some supplies. I will need you to help me. Can you come?

Louise: 9:09

Yea sure, why?

Phil: 9:10

I will tell you later, meet me at my house around 10. See you soon, bye.

Louise: 9:10

Ok, see you then.

I went to go get ready and left Dan a note saying "hey, just going shopping Louise, be back soon." Louise cane not too soon after that. I grabbed my phone, keys and wallet and left with Louise. We got in her car and started to head to the shops. "So how come you wanted me to come?" "Well, it happens that Dan is pregnant and we think that I am the father. We haven't brought any supplies and furniture, besides what Chris and Pj gave us. And I thought that you could help me." "Oh my god, congratulations. Of course I will help. So Boy or Girl?" "Girl." Louise continues to ask me questions and I answered them, which I did not mind. She was our friend after all.

We finally arrived and we brought the basics, cot, nappies, dummies etc. "over 200 pounds, that's expensive!" "Yea, it can cost loads." We exited the shop and loaded everything into Louise's car and we went to get groceries and lunch.

We walked into the noisy Mc Donald's and got what we wanted. When we finished our lunch, I got some food for Dan. Then I got a call from Dan. "Hey." I hear Dan crying. "What's wrong Hun? Please tell me." "Where are you, I am worried sick!" "I am with Louise, didn't you see the note I left? I left a note." "NO!" "Hang on, we are 2 minutes away.

I ran up the stairs to enter our apartment. I burst through the door. "DAN!" I see Dan on the couch crying. "Just go, I want to be alone." "I brought some groceries, can I at least put them away?" I asked. " Sure, but then you have to go!" Dan said quietly.

I go back down the stairs and Louise is already bringing the stuff up. I give her a small smile and she does the same. We put the groceries away, then putting the baby supplies in my room. "Hey Louise, is it ok if I stay at yours for the night?" "That's fine." I give her a smile.

As I was unpacking I could feel that Dan was not happy and that he was giving of an uneasy vibe. I felt really uncomfortable. The tears in my eyes threatened to escape, but I held them in.

We left the apartment and we got in the car. I burry my head into my hands. "What did I do wrong? I'm not cheating on him? Why would he do this to me?" the tears start to stream down my face. "Hey Phil, don't stress. I was just like that when I had Darcy. I got real moody and didn't think straight."

I turned off my phone and turned on the radio. Later we got the Louise's house and I went straight to bed. Crying myself to sleep.


	8. I'm sorry

**Hi, Just a warning you that the will be romance near the end. ^-^ Also this chapter is a long one!**

CHAPTER 8: I'm sorry

DAN POV:

2 days later

When Phil left I felt bad, really bad. I just saw the note he left me and saw the baby supplies. I don't know why I yelled at him. I should of him a chance to explain. I saw that he cared and wanted to help. This is why I am a horrible human being. I paced around my room questioning myself and thinking of how I am going to make it up to Phil.

I went into the bathroom to go have a bath. Soon I started to cry, I felt like I lost the person I needed to live.

I could never really sit in the bath without thinking of my existence with any scented candles burning and my favourite music playing. I grab the closest candle and then realise that it was Phil's favourite scented candle. The tears roll down my face again. I decide to burn it any way. Then I got my phone out to play some music.

Our bath takes forever to fill up, so you would have to wait for a while.

When the bath finally filled up, I slowly got in. I look down my body. I started to fill up with self-hatred. I hated everything about my body, I never did. I wasn't sure if I wanted to have this child. I didn't know if I was ready. I felt like I needed to get rid of this child.

I start to close my eyes.

PHIL POV:

I really wanted to go back, I wanted to snuggle with my Dan. I wanted to watch a movie and to fall asleep with him in my arms. To protect him.

Ever since Dan had kicked me out I was never at ease with myself. I felt like that everything was my fault. I burry my head in my hands and I start to cry. Then Pj knocked on the door. Louise had called Pj over to see if he could help. "Can I come in?" Pj said respectfully. "Yea, if you want." Pj saw me crying, he sits next to me and places his arms around me. "It's not your fault you know. He is probably missing you as much as you are." "Yea I don't know anymore. I can't believe that he thought that I had cheated on him! I would never do that! NEVER!" "I know Phil, you just got to give him time." I look out the window, starting to contemplate my own life.

DAN POV:

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T STAND IT. I WANT PHIL BACK, I NEED HIM BACK!" I shouted in my mind.

I jump out of the bath, not caring that I look like a raisin. I throw a towel over me and grab my phone. I started to call phil. "Hello?" said phil. I could tell that he was crying. "Look, I feel really horrible for kicking you out. I should have never kicked you out. I love you Phil Lester! Please come back." Then there was silence. "I love you too Dan Howell. I will see you in about an hour. Love you, bye."

"YES!" he shouted. I am going to make it up to Phil.

I quickly ran up the stairs, into my room. I started to get ready for Philly. I wanted to give him the biggest surprise.

 **just reminding you. there will be romance from here.**

PHIL POV:

I was so happy that Dan is letting me go back home. I grab all my stuff and say my goodbyes.

I ran out the house and got on the tube. I some strange looks from people, but I didn't care. I was going home to my Dan.

I finally got home and opened the door to find a trail of rose petals.

I slowly followed the rose petals. I quickly place my bags in the lounge. I continued down the hallway, only to find Dan. Dan in the sexiest clothes, looking really sexy, laying on the bed.

I jump on the bed and I started to take of his clothes. And he took my clothes off. i started to caress is torso. "You better make it up to me." I mumbled. "I'm sure I can do that." We kissed each other getting faster and messier as we go along. Dan starts to kiss down my jawline then down my torso. Dan bites my lip, asking for entrance. I granted him entrance. He tongue dances around in my mouth. We both ride out our orgasms. Dan then turns me around and inserts his member in my butt. He grabs my back, planting kisses down my back. We then continue kissing each other from the top right down to our toes.

We both lay down next to each other. "Did I make it up to you?" Dan whispered seductively. "Yes, yes you did."


	9. We have to tell

**I'm sorry for the mistake. Here is the new chapter, also thanks to latte22 for the help! ^-^**

Chapter 9: we have to tell

DAN POV:

"I'm so tired Philly." I mumbled. "I know you are." We had a pretty big night last night and today was going to be a big day. Last night we were discussing on how we should tell our parents. We weren't quite sure. Phil has suggested that we skype them and say "Hi Granddad and Grandma!" or something like that. It was getting close to me being 5 months pregnant and we couldn't really hide it anymore.

Phil make some breakfast for us and then we both got dressed. I tried to find some clothes that was comfortable and also for them to be able to see my bump. I finally got some clothes on and so did Phil. First we wanted to tell Phil's parents, then mine. So Phil texted his parents to go on skype and soon after that they were on. Phil starts to call. Quickly before the call started we gave a quick kiss to each other. The call started. "Hi Granddad and Grandma!" Phil and I said in sync. "What, how are we Grandparents." "Well, Dan is pregnant and I'm the father, also Dan and I are together!" "Oh my, Phillip, we are so happy for you." Phil's parents exclaimed. "Can we see?" I stood up to revel my belly. "It's a girl!" Phil's parents starts to cry with joy. It was their first grandchild. "Please don't cry mum, you are going to make me cry" Phil said. "Excuse me mum, is it ok if we go. We are going to tell Dan's parents?" "Sure sweetie, make sure you keep us updated!" Phil gives them a reassuring grin. We both waved bye. When we ended the call I Phil gave me a hug. "Ok, my turn." My parents were already on so we just called.

My dad wasn't there so we just went along. "Hey, Grandma!" "Hey Daniel are you calling me old." "No mum." I said as I stood up. "That's really good, but how did you know?" "You told me when I was younger and it just happened. Also Phil and I are together." My mother smiles at the both of us. "I always knew that you too will get together one day." Dan's mum said. Phil and I look at each other confusingly.

My mum was very fast to go, she said that she needs to go food shopping but she wasn't the best liar. She was going to buy some baby things for us.

"Well that went well!" said Phil. I embrace Phil and I give him a kiss. "Thanks for being here and supporting me!" I whispered into Phil's ear. He gives me another huge kiss. "Well, I think you know who we probably should tell now."


	10. The Phandom

**Hey guys, I am sorry for not uploading in a while. i have things going on. Well now i am back! Can't get rid of me just yet ^-^**

Chapter 10: The Phandom

PHIL POV:

My love for Dan has grown, I started to not care what other would and could say. I wanted to every-and-anyone to know that I loved Dan. I wanted to be able to kiss Dan in front of the camera. But at the same time, I didn't want to tell. All my friends who knew said just do, how cares what they say, it's your life. They were true. I have been living my life on my own terms, I always did what I wanted to do.

I had finally convince Dan to do it with me, he always tried to get out of it but I always knew he wanted to do this. We set the camera up and we started to record. "Hey internet!" we both say waving our arms. "Well this is an life update video." Said Dan nervously. "And we believe that we should let you know what is going in our life." We didn't really know how to say it so we just kissed passionately. We both look at each other.

"Also, it just happens to be that I am part female and we are having a baby girl." Dan stood up to show his bulging stomach and also lifting his top up to show he is not lying.

We both finish up our video. We just decided to upload it with now editing as there was nothing to edit.

Soon after we upload it. Our twitters exploded. The support for us was crazy. There were some negative comments but others did what they had to. "I knew that they would support us." I said quietly. "Celebratory pancake?" "Celebratory pancakes it is!"


	11. The Hospital

**Hello once again. it seems like I haven't uploaded in a while. I have been busy with school as it is coming towards end of term. Well i'm back and you can't get ride of me just yet! ^-^**

Chapter 11: the hospital

DAN POV:

The next day we had to go to the hospital for some checks on the baby and to see when is the due date. I called out to Phil to see what he was doing. "I'm just about to jump in the shower." A few minutes later I heard the water running. I slowly sneaked into the bathroom. I quickly took off my clothes and jumped into the shower. I stood there, admiring Phil's body. It was so perfect, it was exactly perfect in every single way. Phil was washing his hair as I greeted him with a kiss. Phil got a bit of a fright but soon after kissed me back. We both washed each other's bodies. Phil held me close slowly swaying from side to side.

We finally got out the shower and got dressed. Phil gave me a passionate kiss. Soon we left our apartment and made our way through the busy streets of London.

We both stood outside the hospital, nervously. We half each other's as we walked in. It took us about 20 minutes trying to find where we needed to be due to our horrible coordination skills.

We finally checked in and sat down. "Are you ready for this?" Phil whispered into my ear. "Sort of." I whispered back while nipping at his ear. It was finally our turn to go in. The rest went like that, as I was so excited. All I knew that the baby was going great. "OK. So everything is fine with the baby." The nurse said kindly. "You will have to have a C-section due to your circumstance." I looked Phil like what is this nurse thinking. "Your due date is October 19th, would you like for your delivery to be on that day?" she continued. I smiled at Phil. it was the date of when we first met in person. "Yes, if we could do it that day then yes." Phil beamed with joy. "Ok then that's settled, I will just go get the paper work to book it in." she continued. We finally finished up at the hospital.

We left the hospital and hopped into a cab. I got some weird looks from the driver but soon Phil gave him a look. He soon went quiet.

As soon as we got home we got changed and jumped into our bed. "So any ideas for names?" said phil. "maybe Susan?" "I'm not quite sure, let's wait to see what she looks like." I replied. Phil gave me an agreeing grin. We soon fell asleep. Only for us both to hear a door being unlocked.

 **I am not sorry for the cliff hanger. ^-^ woo**


	12. What's happening?

Chapter 12: what's happening?

PHIL POV:

I was cuddling Dan when we were both awoken by our front door being unlocked. We were so confused "Can you go see who it is?" asked a sleepy Dan. I froze, I didn't want to go to see who or maybe what it is. My mind starts racing, could it be Susan Boyle or could it be super vampire Susan Boyle. I had to protect our baby and Dan so I got up and checked the door.

I slowly walked down the hallway, when I saw a very intoxicated Chris. We had given him and Pj a key in case something happens or if Dan and I were away for them to water my houseplants.

"Hey Philly" Chris slurred. He pinned me to the wall with my arms in the air. He tried to take off my shirt. "Get off me Chris!" I said as I pushed him off me. He quickly tried to kiss but I quickly ran off. "Philly, I want you to let me love you, I love you Philly." He puffed. I stood there is dis-belief. Chris liking me! That's why he ran off at the café and was acting all funny. Now I know why. "I'm very sorry Chris but I don't like you. I like Dan and we are together." I quietly explained. His eyes started to fill with tears. I gave him a hug. "Come on, let's get you to bed." I whispered quietly. I put him in my bed as me and Dan was sleeping in his bed. He soon fell asleep and I then went back to bed. Dan was sitting up in complete confusion. "It was Chris Hun. He was trying to love me." "WHAT!" Dan was not happy. "Don't worry, it only admitted it as he his drunk. I put into my old room for the night." "Oh, is that why he ran off and acted weird when we told him. Well it is going to be awkward morning." Dan sighed. Phil passed 1 (tell you later) cup to Dan. "YUCK! What is in that cup? It tastes like crap." Phil took the cup and tipped it into the sink. "Some fly must of pooped in the cup, it was an old cup of water anyway." Phil said as he walked back into the room. Phil gave Dan a quick kiss and soon they both fell asleep.

 **Hi guys. My friend Lincoln wanted me to make a** **reference to something which i will not say. All i just want to say that he is NOT innocent. Hope you enjoy. ^-^**


	13. The morning after

Chapter 13: the morning after

CHRIS POV:

I woke up with a shock, why was I in Phil's bed? Why was I in his house? I slowly got up out of Phil's bed and made my way to the lounge. "Hey Chris." Phil said. I gave him a smile. "How did I get here?" I asked quietly. I knew that I was drunk, that's it. And that's when I remembered. "Why am I so stupid, why did I do that." I muttered. Dan realized what I was saying. "You know its ok, we are sorry that we didn't know." "It's not your fault, you can't control who you like." I replied softly. Phil got up and gave me a hug.

DAN POV:

Phil and I walked into our room to get changed. "Well that was awkward." Phil whispered. We quickly got changed and left for the kitchen. "Hey, you wanna stay for breakfast?" "Na, Pj is worried about me and I will have to go." Chris replied. "Ok then, stay safe." We have him a hug goodbye and he left soon after.

I sat down in the lounge and started to watch TV. I was soon to be scared by the fire alarm. I quickly got up to see that Phil had already taken care of the alarm. He was making red, well green velvet cakes. Of course he was making cupcakes. He gave me a small smirk. He continued to make the cupcakes. I moved closer to him and cuddled him from behind. "HELP" Phil screeched… Phil accidentally slipped on a chunk of butter that he had dropped on the floor. i quickly caught him. As soon as he got up our lips collide, we just melted in the one and single kiss.

 **sorry for the short chapter. i will be uploading soon after i finish up the school term and then i will write like mad! Woo ^-^**


	14. Nearly time

Chapter 14: Nearly time

4 months later:

DAN POV:

I can't wait any longer, I just can't. It was less than a week until we were due to go into the hospital to have the baby. We had already changed our rooms over, so we had my old room as our room and Phil's old room as the baby's room. We had just finished putting baby furniture in the room.

We had just slept the day away and we couldn't be bothered to do anything. So we just cuddled up on the couch watching some anime. I could feel Phil's warmth on my back also his breath on my neck. "Can you believe that the last 9 months has gone so fast?" Phil said quietly. "No, I can't." Dan replied.

PHIL POV:

It always played in my mind. Dan and I had been together for nearly 9 months and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I wanted to marry him. But I didn't know how or when. When I went to go shopping, I also went to the jewellery shop. I had found Dan the most amazing ring in the shop. I was thinking to propose the before the day or on the day of when we had to go into the hospital. I couldn't wait. I soon decided to propose on the day our daughter was going to be born.

I was soon scared because I heard the doorbell ring. We had it changed as the other one broke. It sounded like the five nights at Freddy's 6am bell thing. "Can you get it please Philly?" I gave Dan a smile and got up to go collect the pizza. Dan had been craving pizza for a while now but I still had it.

We had finally finished having dinner and we both got up to pack for the hospital. Dan end up falling asleep half way into packing so I had to finish up on packing.

When I finished packing, I got the ring out from its' secret hide-y hole and stared at it. It look so beautiful and it would look even better on Dan's finger. I couldn't wait for the time, the time for me to propose.

 **Hey, sorry that i haven't uploaded in a while. anyway hope you enjoyed ^-^**


	15. Today's the day

**hey guys, sorry that i haven't uploaded in a while. I was procrastinating everything. I have to finish packing for my holiday, so yea. This is also a long chapter as i was and am bored. hope you enjoy ^-^**

Chapter 15: Today's the day

THIRD PERSON POV:

Dan got up, earlier than usually full of excitement. He covered Phil with kisses trying to wake him up. "Come on baby, we need to get going." Dan said. Phil slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by Dan. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, treasuring each and every second. They soon got up and got ready to go to the hospital. They left with their hands intertwined.

PHIL POV:

We exited our apartment ready, ready for our bundle of joy to come. I was also going to propose to Dan today. He was going to be all mine. Then when it hit me. _He doesn't love you, he is just going to leave you, just like how James left you. He hates you. Why do you even trust him?_ I had just remembered the time I was with my first boyfriend, Jim. I thought we would be together forever, until, I found out that he cheated on me with a girl named Olivia. He was horrible. When he had found out that I knew. He slapped me across my face. I packed all my stuff and left him behind. I never really trusted anyone but that changed when I met Dan.

I loved Dan and there was no saying no to it. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Dan. "Shut up." I muttered in my brain. Dan looked into my eyes for a moment. He saw that I was defeated, that something was wrong. "Is everything Ok?" Dan said looking really concerned. I gave him a nod. _OK, I am just going to do it now. Come Phil, just do it._ That played in my mind.

We were about to leave to go to the hospital when I bent down on one knee. "Dan, you know how I love you very much? I also want to spend the rest of my life with you, no one else." While I was speaking Dan's eyes filled up with tears. "So, Daniel James Howell? Will you marry me?" Dan was full on crying. "YES, YES I WILL!" Dan exclaimed. I place his ring on his finger and he did the same to me. We both kissed intensely, only separating to breathe. "So, Mr Howler? Are you ready to have this child?" I whispered. Dan, while a massive smile on his face said "Yes let's go."

We got to the hospital with our hands intertwined. We finally found our way the hospital and Dan was getting prepped. I was allowed to come in with him, so I was really excited. Then it was time.

When we arrived we met the doctor. Strangely I knew the doctor from somewhere but I didn't know where from. He also seemed to know me. Then out of nowhere I remembered, the doctor was my ex. Pain shot though my eyes, I couldn't believe it. Dan saw the pain in my eyes. "Is everything alright Hun?" said Dan becoming concerned. "You know my ex, Jim?" I whispered. "Well, he is the doctor." Dan then grabbed my hand and started to rub soothing circles on my hand.

Dan was laying on the bed with ours hand still intertwined. The doctors told me before that something may go wrong and that I should be ready for the possibility of that happening. They didn't want to tell Dan as he was already stressed enough. What seemed like an eternity, the baby had finally entered this world.

Then I look over at Dan and his eyes rolled back into his head. "Jim, he is going into shock." The nurse said really loudly. Tears started to roll down my face. I was soon push out of the room. I didn't want to leave my Dan. I didn't want anything to happen to him, I wanted to protect him. I wanted, I needed to be there with him. "Please, please keep him safe!" I said as my voice started to fade.

I saw our child for a moment, but I didn't see her for long as she was being taken away to make sure she is fine. I slumped on the wall falling on the floor with my head in my hands, crying.

 **Don't worry, i will be uploading around tomorrow night.**


	16. Come on Dan

Chapter 16: Come on Dan

PHIL POV:

I sat there crying. I couldn't stop crying, Dan was hurt and I don't know what's happening. I couldn't help him. Soon Jim came out. "Jim, don't talk to me." I said as I looked away. "Don't be like Philly." "DON'T call me that, you do not have my permission."

Soon a nurse walked by. "Excuse me, but I we have a different doctor attending to Dan?" "Sure, that's fine." She said softly. Soon we had another doctor and everything was good. I was put in the room that Dan would be in. soon after our daughter was strolled in.

I slowly picked her up and laid her on my chest. She slowly opened her eyes. She had Dan's eyes, a soft pool of brown. Also my nose. Tears started to roll down my face. She soon grabbed my finger. Her tiny hands holding my finger. She and Dan was the exact definition of perfect, there were no faults. I gave her a light kiss on her head. I held her close, not wanting any harm to come her way.

A few hours Dan was strolled into the room. He was still unconscious.

I placed our sleeping daughter on his chest. She was slightly worm-y when I was holding her but when she was placed on Dan's chest, she calmed down and was completely still. I watched Dan's chest rise and fall while our daughter laid on his chest. I place a blanket on them with mine and Dan's hands intertwined.

DAN POV:

All I could see was black, nothing but black. "Is this the end, this can't be the end! I need to be there for Phil, our daughter, for them both." I started to panic. I wasn't sure why but I felt a small object on my chest and someone holding my hand. I slowly saw a baby on my chest. It was our daughter, then I realised that it was Phil holding my hand.

"Philly?" I slurred. "Dan you're ok!" Phil said as he threw his arms around me and our daughter. I gave him a smile. "What happened?" "Well I wasn't told much but I thought that you may have went into shock. I was so scared." Phil always acted like an adult but I knew he was just a big kid inside. I place a kiss on his head. "So, what name?" Phil asked quietly. "Well I think she looks like a Lucy." I said. "Hi, Lucy. We love you very much!" Phil whispered. I could tell that Phil liked the name.

I stared at Lucy for a bit and then she woke up. She started at me and then Phil. her eyes, she had my eyes. Her nose, she had Phil's nose. She was perfect.

 **New chapter soon! ^-^**


	17. That's great

Chapter 17: That's amazing

DAN POV:

I just laid there, doing nothing but looking at our perfect Lucy. Also holding Phil's hand tightly. Later our new doctor came in to check on us. "Hello, my name is Doctor James and I will be taking care of you. If you don't mind me asking, why did you requested a new doctor?" he asked Phil. "Well, let's just say that Jim is my ex and he did some bad things to me and I don't trust him with Dan or Lucy." Phil responded. James gave an understanding grin. "I know how you feel, the same thing happened to me."

Me and Phil stared into each other's eyes. "Well, I can see you two are deeply in love but you can't have any type of sexual intercourse. If you do there is a high chance that you Dan will have a stroke." He said has he started to walk out the room. "Well I will try, I can't seem to keep him off me." Dan laughed. James chuckled. Phil just sat there in a state of complete embarrassment with his face completely red. "You two be good." James said as he walked off.

"Why did you say that!" said Phil. I pulled him in slowly for a kiss. "Don't worry." I said quietly.

Soon after that some nurse had to come collect some blood from Lucy to see what blood type she was. Both of us left the room for a second as we both couldn't stand to see it happen. We weren't afraid of the blood, but seeing Lucy getting pricked.

Both of our parents couldn't make it to the hospital for my stay but they both said that we will have to come up with Lucy sometime soon.

Soon we had some visitors. It was Chris and Pj. They both came with their hands intertwined. "Hey can we tell you guys something?" Chris said quietly. Me and Phil gave him a reassuring grin. "Well…" he continued. "Pj and I are together and we wanted you two to be the first to know." Chris quickly blurted out. "That's great." I said happily.

Pj walked over to Lucy and picked her up. After that Pj reluctantly gave her over to Chris. "I think you too are great uncles!" I said quietly. "Really!" Chris exclaimed. Chris just sat there, sat their holding Lucy in his arms.

They stayed for a little while and then they had to go. Pj had to literally drag Chris out the room and Phil had to take Lucy off him. He didn't want to leave.

"Well that was something!" I said to Phil. Phil smiled in agreement.

 **Hello. i just got back home from my holiday. Sorry that i couldn't post as the internet there was super crappy. anyway, Please let me know if i should continue this story or write a sequel. It's up to you ^-^**


	18. Just letting you know

**Hi guys, just letting you know that there is now a sequel. it is called everything is going to be okay. You don't have to read it but if you want to it will be there. Anyway, i hope you are all fine and bye for now. ^-^**


End file.
